Begegnung
by Samusa
Summary: Ich hab mir einmal genauer ausgemalt, wie Lucas' erster Tag an Bord aussah und wie er Darwin kennengelernt hat...
1. Default Chapter

Disc.: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte zu dieser großartigen Serie und verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel auch kein Geld...

**Begegnung**

by Samusa

„Und ich warne dich. Reiß dich zusammen." Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Diesen Satz hatte er nun an diesem Tag bestimmt schon an die zwanzig Mal gehört und dennoch wurde sein Vater nicht müde, ihn immer und immer wieder zu predigen. Wenn er sich so viel Sorgen machte, sollte er ihn schlichtweg nicht auf dieses U-Boot schicken. Was hatte er hier schon verloren?

Die Schleuse zur seaQuest öffnete sich und Lawrence Wolenczak betrat zusammen mit seinem Sohn die seaQuest. Auch wenn Lucas es nicht zugeben wollte, aber dieses Schiff beeindruckte ihn doch sehr. Hier sollte er also die nächste Zeit leben. Das konnte ja was werden. Eigentlich würde er sich freuen und wäre aufgeregt, wenn es sich hierbei um einen kleinen Ausflug handeln würde. Dem war aber nicht so. Soweit er wusste, würden er und sein Vater nun von dem Commander der seaQuest höchstpersönlich herumgeführt werden und dann konnte er auch schon sein Zimmer beziehen. Nein, eigentlich wäre die korrekte Bezeichnung ja Kabine gewesen. Lucas konnte nur hoffen, sich hier an Bord schnell einzugewöhnen.

Keine zehn Schritte von der Schleuse entfernt wartete auch schon das Begrüßungskomitee in Form von Commander Jonathan Ford. Dieser reichte Lawrence die Hand und begrüßte ihn: „Es freut mich, Dr. Wolenczak." Dann sah er zu Lucas und gab auch ihm die Hand: „Dann musst du wohl Lucas sein. Es freut mich dich an Bord der seaQuest willkommen zu heißen."

Lucas schüttelte die Hand des Commanders, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht eine Miene verzogen hatte. Soviel war klar, allzu begeistert schien der Offizier nicht zu sein, hier einen Teenager an Bord zu lassen. „Glaub ich sofort." sagte Lucas leise und spürte sofort den strafenden Blick seines Vaters auf sich. Der Commander schien diese Bemerkung ebenfalls gehört zu haben. Seine Befürchtung schien sich zu bestätigen. Vorlaut und unhöflich. Wer kam bloß auf die Idee ein Kind als Crewmitglied zuzulassen? Es half nichts. Daran war jetzt auch nichts mehr zu rütteln, also sollte er lieber die Führung beginnen, umso schneller hatte er sie hinter sich.

Nach geraumer Zeit hatten Lucas, sein Vater und der Commander beinahe das gesamte Schiff durchforstet. Sowohl Jonathan Ford, als auch der Teenager schienen darüber eher erleichtert, da sie beide keine sonderlich große Lust auf diese Führung gehabt hatten. Commander Ford konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich auch nur in 100 Jahren mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass an Bord dieses U-Bootes ein Kind durch die Gänge laufen würde und Lucas...Lucas hätte unter anderen Umständen den Offizier sicher mit tausend Fragen gelöchert, aber wollte seinem Vater nicht noch das Gefühl geben, dass es ihm gefallen würde, von seinem Vater hier praktisch abgeliefert zu werden.

Lawrence schaute mehrere Male beunruhigt zu seinem Sohn, da es ihn schon wunderte, dass dieser sich anscheinend für nichts auf der seaQuest zu interessieren schien. Vielleicht verbrachte er weniger Zeit mit seinem Sohn, als er eigentlich sollte, aber er wusste sehr wohl um die Interessen des Teenagers Bescheid. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er immer noch sauer auf ihn war. Und was für ein Benehmen er mal wieder an den Tag legte. _Gibt kein Wort von sich mit Ausnahme schnippischer Kommentare, _dachte Dr. Wolenczak und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass ihm der Aufenthalt hier an Bord gut tun würde. So ein bisschen Disziplin konnte doch niemandem schaden. Lucas würde schon merken, was für großartige Möglichkeiten ihm das alles doch bieten würde.

Wenig begeistert, aber seiner Pflicht nachgehend, führte Commander Ford sie nun noch zum Moonpool. Während der Offizier die eine oder andere Information preisgab, zog irgendetwas im Wasser Lucas' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Unbewusst bewegte sich das Computergenie auf den Rand des Beckens zu. Hatte er da eben etwa einen…

Ford unterbrach seine Erklärungen und schaute zu dem Teenager. Das hatte ja kommen müssen. Er bekam mittlerweile Angst, die seaQuest könnte sich in einen Spielplatz oder Streichelzoo verwandeln. Natürlich gingen da seine Gedanken mit ihm durch, aber die ganze Situation gefiel dem Commander ganz und gar nicht. Ein wenig genervt ging er auf Lucas zu.

Der Teenager hatte in der Zwischenzeit, sehr zu seiner Freude, Bekanntschaft mit einem Delphin gemacht. Lucas konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, die seaQuest hatte sogar doch mehr zu bieten, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich einen Delphin mit an Bord nehmen, auch wenn das Röhrensystem der seaQuest einst dafür konstr…" Lucas hielt inne…hatte er sich gerade verplappert? Währenddessen ließ sich der Delphin die Streicheleinheiten des Teenagers nur zu gern gefallen.

Commander Ford verschränkte die Arme. „Da weiß aber jemand sehr genau über die Pläne der seaQuest Bescheid." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bewegte sonst aber keinen Gesichtsmuskel. „Ich nehme an von deinem Vater hast du diese Informationen nicht, denn dieser hat zwar einen Konstruktionsplan zugeschickt bekommen, allerdings wurde in diesem nichts von einem Delphin erwähnt."

Lawrence Wolenczak rieb sich eine seiner Schläfen. Wenn der Junge es noch schaffen sollte von Bord zu fliegen, bevor die erste Tour überhaupt begonnen hatte, würde er ernsthaft verzweifeln. „Es tut mir leid Commander, mein Sohn besitzt eine ausgeprägte Neugier und ist erfinderisch, wenn es darum geht an Informationen zu kommen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Lucas erntete einen strafenden Blick von seinem Vater.

Ob Lucas ihn wohl berichtigen sollte, um ihm zu erklären, dass er immer durch das Hacken an nötige Informationen herankam? Das hatte genauso genommen nichts mit „erfinderisch sein" zu tun. Aber es war wohl doch der falsche Augenblick, um das auszudiskutieren.

Mittlerweile wusste Commander Ford so gar nicht was er von seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied halten sollte. Erst war er völlig desinteressiert und dann sprudelte aus ihm plötzlich die Begeisterung und es schien, als würde er sich ernsthaft für die seaQuest interessieren. Andererseits wollte er nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, wie Lucas an diese Informationen gekommen war. Nachdem, was er über ihn wusste, hatte es wohl etwas mit Computern zu tun, was ja auch die einzige „Entschuldigung" dafür war, dass er überhaupt an Bord durfte – Lucas Wolenczak war so eine Art Computerspezialist. Zumindest hatte man ihm das erzählt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über diese Angelegenheit zu verlieren, wollte Commander Ford fortfahren. „Ich schlage vor, ich zeige dir dann erst einmal deine Kabine."

Dr. Wolenczak atmete erleichtert auf, anscheinend war die Sache noch einmal gut gegangen. Hoffentlich würde sich sein Sohn endlich einmal zusammenreißen. „Dann komm, Lucas." Er wollte seinen Sohn zum weitergehen bringen. Doch der Teenager war immer noch mit dem Delphin beschäftigt.

„Wie heißt er?"

Jonathan Ford drehte sich leicht verwirrt zu dem Computergenie um. Er wusste zunächst gar nicht, wer gemeint war. Aber wie hätte es auch anders kommen sollen? Der Junge schien begeistert über den Delphin zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, such dir doch einen Namen aus." Sagte er beiläufig.

Lucas wandte sich von dem Delphin ab und schaute ein wenig entsetzt zu dem Offizier. „Sie müssen doch einen Namen für ihn haben!"

„Lucas." Sagte sein Vater leicht gereizt.

„Was denn?" kam die Antwort ehrlich verwirrt.

„Hör zu, der Delphin ist weder ein Haustier, noch das Maskottchen der seaQuest. Soweit ich weiß reagiert er auf Handzeichen, die zur Zeit aber niemand an Bord zu nutzen weiß. Und wenn es nach mir geht, muss er auch nicht länger an Bord bleiben, da wir ihm wohl kaum wirklich erklären können, wie er uns zum Beispiel helfen könnte." Erklärte der Commander.

„Und warum ist er dann hier?" wollte Lucas wissen.

„Das kann ich dir so genau nicht beantworten. Wenn dich das so interessiert, solltest du den Admiral fragen. Auf deine herkömmliche Weise dürftest du jedenfalls kein Glück haben."

„Hm." Machte Lucas nachdenklich und begann erneut den Delphin zu streicheln, was wiederum seinen Vater ärgerte.

„Lucas, hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen und komm endlich. Du hast noch genug Zeit dich mit dem Delphin zu beschäftigen." Lawrence wirkte noch gereizter.

Lucas blickte ihn böse an: „Ach richtig, du quartierst mich hier ja einfach ein, ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Hätt ich fast vergessen." Das konnte Lucas' Vater nicht länger ignorieren und strafte seinen Sohn mit einem flinken Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: „Benimm dich!"

Wütend lief Lucas in Richtung der nächsten Tür und verließ den Raum.

„Lucas." Sagte Dr. Wolenczak traurig, als wenn ihn sein Sohn noch hätte hören können. Dann wandte er sich zum Commander. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was ich machen soll."

Jonathan musste sich ein wenig beherrschen, um nicht zu erwähnen, dass er verstehen konnte, warum der Junge so reagierte. Wer würde schon gerne von seinen Eltern auf einem Militär U-Boot untergebracht zu werden? „Schon gut, aber wir sollten vielleicht hinterher gehen."

Lawrence nickte und schon als sie um die Ecke bogen, wartete Lucas dort auf sie. Er hatte nicht gerade lange gebraucht, um festzustellen, dass er gar nicht so richtig wusste wohin. Seine Kabine hatte er noch nicht gesehen und auf der seaQuest verloren gehen wollte er auch nicht wirklich. Der Commander überblickte die Situation sofort und ging vorne weg. „Hier entlang."

Das Computergenie war dem Offizier beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er nicht weiter auf das eben Geschehene eingegangen war und Vater und Sohn folgten ihm ohne etwas zu sagen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Anm.: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Kiddo: Sehr viel weiter geht die Story gar nicht, denn dieses Kapitel ist bereits das letzte. Die Story war mehr eine spontane Aktion und sollte auch gar nicht lang werden…

Yury: ;) an eigene Ausflüge erinnert dich der Anfang? Großartig!Ich find Ford hatte anfangs etwas von einem Militärknochen und ist erst mit der Zeit „aufgetaut", um es mal so auszudrücken. Das mit dem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf hab ich geändert, weil ich mich so amüsiert hab, danke! ;)

* * *

„Hier ist es." Sagte der Commander, als er die Kabinentür zu Lucas' neuem Zimmer öffnete. Lucas trat ein wenig skeptisch ein und sah, dass sein Gepäck bereits hergebracht worden war. 

„Home sweet Home." Sagte er in einem sarkastischen Ton.

„Hier." Der Commander drückte Lucas ein kleines Gerät und eine Karte in die Hand. „Das ist ein Pal, damit wir dich jeder Zeit erreichen können und eine Karte, damit du dich besser zu Recht findest. Ich muss jetzt langsam auch wieder an meine Arbeit." Der Offizier klopfte dem Teenager einmal ermutigend auf die Schulter.

Lucas' Vater holte tief Luft: „Ja, ich müsste dann eigentlich auch los. Ich habe noch ein Meeting und möchte nicht zu spät kommen." Lucas setzte ein Lächeln auf, welches eher traurig wirkte, als hätte er sagen wollen, dass das nichts Neues war. Ein wenig zögerlich und recht unbeholfen umarmten sich Vater und Sohn, während der Commander bereits auf dem Gang wartete.

„Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und…"

„Ich wird mich zusammenreißen." Vervollständigte Lucas den Satz seines Vaters, allerdings nicht ohne mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Sei bitte nicht sauer auf mich. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dich so oft es geht anrufen werde." Dr. Wolenczak küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. „Du wirst sehen, es gibt hier viel zu lernen und du wirst bestimmt auch deinen Spaß haben."

Ein wenig nervös blickte Lawrence auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss dann auch wirklich los. Mach's gut." Insgeheim war sich Lucas' Vater nicht wirklich sicher, ob das alles hier das Beste für seinen Sohn war. Zumindest kamen ihm gerade jetzt einige Zweifel. Doch er hatte sich dies mehrfach überlegt und war die Argumente für und dagegen mehr als oft im Kopf durchgegangen. Es war auf jeden Fall eine gute Erfahrung für seinen Sohn.

Nun stand Lucas alleine in seiner Kabine, immer noch mit dem Pal und der Karte in der Hand. So richtig etwas mit sich anzufangen wusste er jetzt nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er im Moment sauer auf seinen Vater war. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt viel lieber bei sich zu Hause sein würde. In seiner vertrauten Umgebung, mit den vertrauten Leuten. Selbst wenn es nur Angestellte seines Vaters waren. Außerdem gab es ja auch mal Tage, an denen sein Vater zu Hause war. Die waren doch immer ganz nett.

Klar war die seaQuest mehr als interessant, aber als zu Hause eignete sie sich wohl kaum. Von wegen nur das Beste…andererseits sollte er wohl nun das Beste aus der Situation machen. Hier rumsitzen und Trübsal blasen wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Aber was tun? Lucas sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Er könnte doch anfangen schon einmal seine Sachen aus den Taschen zu räumen und beginnen, es sich hier ein wenig gemütlich zu machen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Laptop, der in seiner extra Tasche verpackt auf seinem Bett lag. Entschlossen packte er diesen aus und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

Lucas ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Es war auf jeden Fall schon einmal eine gewaltige Verbesserung. Was es erst ausmachen würde, wenn seine restlichen Sachen in dem Raum verstreut waren. Da gab es jetzt allerdings ein Problem, wie der Teenager feststellen musste. Die Lust all seine Sachen jetzt auszupacken war mit einem mal verflogen.

Gelangweilt saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte ziellos geradeaus.

Was war das? Hatte er eben einen Schatten hinter sich bemerkt? Direkt neben seinem Bett führte eine der Wasserröhren entlang, in dem sich in diesem Moment der Delphin von vorhin befand. Lucas schien es fast, als wollte er ihm etwas sagen. Der Delphin drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und bewegte seinen Kopf ausgelassen nach oben und unten.

Lucas konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen. Er überlege kurz. Es sprach ja nichts dagegen, also schnappte er sich kurzerhand die Karte, auch wenn er sich sicher war, den Weg nicht vergessen zu haben. Sicher war sicher und er wollte nicht riskieren sich auf dem zum Moonpool zu verlaufen.

Kaum angekommen wartete der Delphin auch schon auf ihn. „Hallo mein Freund!" begrüßte Lucas ihn. Der Teenager konnte sich täuschen, aber es sah doch wirklich fast so aus, als würde sich auch der Delphin freuen, dass er jetzt zu ihm gekommen war.

„Da hätte ich doch schon einmal einen Freund gefunden. Kein schlechter Anfang. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum dich der Commander loswerden will."

Der Delphin antwortete, indem er Lucas eine ordentliche Dusche verpasste. Völlig überrascht sprang dieser auf: „Hey!" Das Computergenie musste lachen: „Das macht dir wohl Spaß!" Es gab einige Klickgeräusche als Antwort. Lucas seufzte. „Schade, dass du nicht wirklich antworten kannst. Handzeichen helfen einem nicht viel, wenn keiner weiß, auf was für Handzeichen du reagierst. Jemand sollte dir das Sprechen beibringen." Er grinste.

Plötzlich verschwand Lucas' Grinsen und er legte seine Stirn in Falten. War ihm da gerade eine gute Idee gekommen? Er hatte Langeweile, Zeit und sicher nicht allzu viel zu tun, solange ihn hier alle anschauten wie ein Kind, das gerade dem Kindergarten entkommen war.

Lucas überlegte und musste erneut grinsen. Die würden Augen machen.

ENDE

* * *

Anm.: Hm…ich war schon am Überlegen, ob ich noch weiter schreibe, wie Lucas zum Beispiel den Vocoder letztendlich entwickelt und er die anderen kennen lernt…eine Fortsetzung quasi. Interesse? 


End file.
